Gangs even have romance
by Inu-mikos
Summary: Inu is in a gang and so is Kag. they love eachother but are suppose to be enemmies. Do they admit and who two people stand in their way. Who? Whats happing to Kagome?
1. Love?

"FUCKERS!" Kags yelled at the five cops that were trailing behind her.

"Pull OVER IMEDIATTLY (sp?)!" the cops roared over the intercom.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" the raven-haired girl yelled. She might be a bitch but she was beautiful. She was 21 years old with Raven-colored hair falling down to her waist, and hard sapphire eyes. She was the leader of one of the most feared gangs in Tokyo. The Forgottens. Her friend Sango rode beside her almost touching her Blood red 575M Maranello Ferrari. It had a skull on the front with black blood coming out.

"COME ON KAGS!" Sango yelled as she whizzed through the mazes of allies. Sango was a tall 21 year-old girl with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair that fell down to her butt. Rin however was only 20 and had short brown hair and emerald eyes (what color sis she have?) Ayame was right behind them with a purple 575 GTC also with the skull. Ayame had short black hair and was 21 years old also. Kilala was 21 too and had orange short hair and her car was the exact same as Ayame's since they were sisters. Kags grinned from ear to ear.

"HELL YA!" Kags yelled passing Sangos blue 575 GTC also with the same skull on it. Rin tried catching up with her forest green 612 Scaglietti but was cut-off by Kags. Rin stuck out her tongue and Sango chuckled at the sight.

"Let's ditch these asses," Stated referring to the cops. There now was only two. The girls took a hard right to the main street and lost the dumbfounded cops.

"Serves them right. Trying to come after us! Pfft! They couldn't catch us if their lives depended on it!" Kags said with a little chuckle. Sango, Ayame, Kilala Rin just grinned.

"RACE YA'LL HOME" Sango yelled while speeding up and passing Kags and Rin. Ayame and Kilala shook their heads and sped up to catch Sango.

"BASTARD! GET BACK HERE!" Rin yelled and sped up to catch Sango, Kilala and Ayame with Kags right behind her.

The Bloodthirsties…..

"So, whatcha want to do lech?" Inu asked Miroku. Inu was a hanyou with long silver hair and claws. He was 22 years old and was the leader of one of the most feared gangs in Tokyo. He was a bastard but a rich bastard so it evened out. Miroku was a 22 years old also and had black hair in a small ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Watch porn. What else." Miroku stated. Inu punched him in the nose. Koga looked at the boys amused. Koga was 22 years old also and had his hair in a high ponytail with a headband with a black wolf on the front. Sesshomaru was Inu's older brother and looked exactly like him except he showed no emotions and had two purple streaks on each side of his face and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. He walked in while Inuyasha was glaring daggers at Miro.

"What was that for?" Miro (Miroku-Miro, Inu-Inuyasha, Kags-Kagome :0) tried to ask innocently.

"For being a perv." Inu said back while plopping on the couch.

Footsteps came running into the living room. Both of the boys looked up to see Shippo.

"What?" Inu growled looking up.

"The Forgottens are here with no weapons!" he yelled with fright in his eyes.

"How the hell did they find us?" Miro asked. Shippo shrugged.

"Round up my men! Prepare for bloodshed." He said while cracking his knuckles.

'Kags……………………………..'

**BA BA BUM!** WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? WHO KNOWS!

MWAH HA HA HA!


	2. moans?

Last time:

_Footsteps came running into the living room. Both of the boys looked up to see Shippo. _

"_What?" Inu growled looking up._

"_The Forgottens are here with no weapons!" he yelled with fright in his eyes._

"_How the hell did they find us?" Miro asked. Shippo shrugged. _

"_Round up my men! Prepare for bloodshed." He said while cracking his knuckles._

'_Kags……………………………..' _

Kags P.P.O.V (personal pint of view)

Kags got out of her car and went up to the mansion door and knocked hard. The door opened and there stood Inu wearing black baggy pants and a shirt that says 'Fucked Up'. 'Oh my gosh! He is so hot! Wait he's an enemy! What the fuck am I thinking?'

"What the fuck are you doing here? Go away!" Inu snarled.

"Can't I visit my best friend?" she said pretending to be sad. Her small group chuckled which consisted of only Sango, Ayame, Kilala and Rin.

He just stood there looking at her weirdly.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" she asked Inu. The chuckles became laughs.

"Go the fuck away," Inu continued," We're not going to fight tonight!" he stated.

"We promise not to fight. Just let us stay over for the next week!" she said merrily.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" he asked not so nicely.

"'Cause ya love me." She said and walked past him. Sango, Ayame and Rin followed her in. Inu just stood there dumbfounded.

Inu's P.P.O.V.

'What the fuck just happened? Aw, screw it!' he thought and slammed the door shut.

He walked in to see all watching T.V. Inu tried to sneak upstairs but Kags caught him

"Trying to sneak out, Hm?" Kags asked. He looked at her and gawked. She had changed from baggy to tight. She was wearing black hip-huggers that were low cut and a spandex shirt that said "BITCH' on it in red letters.

"Ya, I was trying. What's it to ya?" he asked.

"Take me along." She stated.

"What?" he asked. He knew what she said but he was heaven and wanted to make sure.

"Take. Me. Up. With. You." She said again this time slower.

"Why wench?" he asked pretending to not care. She smiled seductively and his heart did a flip flop.

"Fine." He grabbed her hand and they walked upstairs.

Little did they know that they were all watching them. They all knew they had a crush on each other forever but they never admitted it.

Nobody's P.P.O.V.

"'Bout time! I was starting to get worried." Ayame stated and they all nodded. The rest went to where they were before and started to return to what they were doing. Making out.

"Wait, aren't we enemies?" Sango asked while her lips were separated from Miro's.

"Who the fuck cares!" Sesshomaru said while skimming his hands over Rin's body.

"Hey why don't we join each others gangs!" Koga exclaimed.

"Not a bad idea! Then we would be the best and no one would bother us!" Ayame said while running her hand down Koga's toned chest. (shudder! Don't like him!)

"Well, we can't really ask our leaders right now because they're a little busy but sounds like we're all for it!" Rin yelled. They all cheered and resumed their fun.

Soon the boys picked up there girls and took them to their rooms just like Kags and Inu did. They heard moaning as they walked by and it was coming from Inu's room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I SMELL LOVE IN THE AIR! REVIEW!


	3. Inu and Kags?

Kags laid on Inu's bed giggling. They were pretending to moan like they were having sex but they were just making out. Inu was now taking a cold shower to get his hormones under control. He came out a couple of minutes later with only a towel on to find her asleep.

'Love ya.' He thought as he kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open to see Inuyasha hovering above her.

"What the hell r u doing?" she asked through gritted teeth pretending to be mad and was doing a pretty good job of it. He jumped up turning several shades of red.

"Nutin. Why the fuck do you care………virgin." He said smirking. He knew that 'virgin' would get on her nerves because she was a leader and still a virgin.

"How the fuck does that have anything to do with this!" she yelled jumping up out of the bed and walking over to Inu. She got in his face as the door swung open to see all of the members of the gangs naked from having sex.

"What the……….GET SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON YA BASTARDS!" they yelled in unison.

"Didn't ya have sex. We heard moaning?" Miro asked.

"HELL NO!" they said and slammed the door. They heard some one scream 'Ya'll should. We know ya two like each other.' They looked at each other and quickly turned away, blushing. Inu smelled Kags arousal and he was surprised.

'Does she really like me?' he thought and thought he could give it a try.

"Kags?" he asked. She could sense nervousness even though she ain't a hanyou but a miko.

"Ya?" she asked with the same nervousness.

"Do ya like me?" he asked.

**BUM BUM BUM! DOES SHE LIKE HIM? WILL SHE SAY 'YES' OR DENY IT! Find out in next chapter.**

**:WARNING; LEMON:**


	4. Love is in the air ::::LEMON::::

_Last time: _

_ They heard some one scream 'Ya'll should. We know ya two like each other.' They looked at each other and quickly turned away, blushing. Inu smelled Kags arousal and he was surprised._

'_Does she really like me?' he thought and thought he could give it a try._

"_Kags?" he asked. She could sense nervousness even though she ain't a hanyou but a miko. _

"_Ya?" she asked with the same nervousness._

"_Do ya like me?" he asked._

ON WITH THE STORY:

"Maybe……" she said. Inu sensed her arousal even more this time.

"I-I –I like you." He stuttered. He suddenly became very interested in the floor. Kags however was shocked. She looked at him who was looking at the floor. She smiled.

"I like ya too." She said and hugged him. He was shocked at first but it soon turned into happiness. She kissed him passionately and he returned the same pressure.

"Time to lose my virginity." She whispered into his ear. He was shocked but was soon pleased. He swooped her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He put her down on the bed never breaking the kiss. He broke the kiss and looked at her small tube top. He slit it open with his claw instead of zipping open. He gently started to fondle her boob. It was a good sized breast and very plump. She moaned with pleasure. He took the left nipple into his mouth and started licking it while rubbing the other boob. She undid his jean zippers and he kicked them off like they were an offending object. He took of his shirt and kicked off his boxers and was completely nude but Kags wasn't. He slipped off her skirt and thong and began lightly tracing his claw on the inside of her thighs.

"Inu…..I need you." She moaned. It was true. She needed him and he needed her. She flipped him over before he had any time to protest and put her mouth on his dick. She started giving him a blow job. He moaned in pleasure. Five minutes later when she was done he flipped her over.

"Its gonna hurt ya' know." He said not wanting to hurt her. She nodded and he took that has a 'ready'. He gently put him inside of her and then thrust into her breaking the barrier. She screamed in agony but that soon turned to pleasure as she expanded to his width and he slowly began thrusting in and out of each other.

"Faster Inu." She moaned and he thrusted in and out of her faster. He got to her last orgasm and they injected themselves inside of each other. He collapsed on top of her. They were both very sweaty but didn't care. They didn't care. They fell asleep inside of each others arms.

**WOW! INTERESTING HUH? ANYWAYS REVIEW!**


	5. Kikyo?

_Last time (Lemon): _

"_Faster Inu." She moaned and he thrusted in and out of her faster. He got to her last orgasm and they injected themselves inside of each other. He collapsed on top of her. They were both very sweaty but didn't care. They didn't care. They fell asleep inside of each others arms. _

This time:

Inu woke up and found Kags still sleeping beneath him. He smirked and thought of a way to wake her. He was still inside of her and began slowly thrusting in and out. She moaned. Each time it got faster and harder. She was about to yell and woke up to meet to Golden orbs filled with lust.

"Hey honey." She said and kissed him passionately on the lips. They broke the kiss and started to get dressed (Oh, they had brought their stuff so They r staying in their men's rooms! ;) ) She slipped on her skirt that was mid-thigh and on the butt it said 'KISS ME' and but on a belly-button shirt with a huge shiny, glittery kiss mark on it. She put pink wash out streaks in her hair, black eye-liner and pink eye shadow. Inuyasha wore a black shirt that said 'Ya Know U Want 2' on it and black baggy pants. All the girls and boys wear the same thing everyday since they are a gang.

Colors:

Kags-Pink

Sango-Purple

Ayame-Green

Rin-light blue

Kilala-yellow

Inu-red

Miro-purple

Koga-green

Sesshy-dark blue

Shippo-yellow

They all had the same logos and cuts and brands just they wore their colors and no other color. It was a rule. Anyways, Inu and Kagome walked downstairs holding hands to find everyone making out.

"IF YA WANT TO MAKE OUT GO TO YOUR ROOMS!" Inu yelled making Kags laugh at the making out specimens puzzled faces. The door bell rung.

"Guess pizza's here." Kags said and opened the door to find the sluttiest gang of the whole World (exaggeration; just feels like they are). All of them were wearing pink thong bikini's. They all had their hair up in ponytails. The group was: Kikyo (of course the leader since she is the sluttiest of them all), Kagura, Kana, (the rest are made up) Lillie, and Gallie.

"Well you are definitely not the pizza so buh-bye." Kagome slammed the door but Kikyo stopped it.

"Whatcha want ya dumbass! Slammin' a door in front of someone means bye Kikyo!" Inu yelled at Kikyo. Everyone came rushing behind them at the sound of the name 'Kikyo'.

"Honey, who's this slut? We were so intimate yesterday!" She exclaimed. Kagome blood was boiling and punched Kikyo in the nose so she fell backwards.

"THE ONLY ONE INTIMATE WITH INU YESTERDAY WAS ME! AND YOU'RE THE SLUT!" Kags yelled kicking Kikyo since she was on the ground. The gang managed to pull her off of Kikyo somehow. They slammed the door before hell would brake out.

"So ya guys were intimate yesterday!" Miro shouted. They blushed and punched him at the same time.


	6. Naraku

"_Honey? Who's this slut? We were so intimate yesterday!" She exclaimed. Kagome blood was boiling and punched Kikyo in the nose so she fell backwards. _

"_THE ONLY ONE INTIMATE WITH INU YESTERDAY WAS ME! AND YOU'RE THE SLUT!" Kags yelled kicking Kikyo since she was on the ground. The gang managed to pull her off of Kikyo somehow. They slammed the door before hell would brake out. _

"_So ya guys were intimate yesterday!" Miro shouted. They blushed and punched him at the same time._

This time:

Miro lay on the floor unconscious while Inu and Kags went to the kitchen and everyone else walked to the living room.

In the kitchen……..

"Get the shot glasses and bring them here!" Kags yelled from the bar. She pulled out all of the alcohol and the fake alcohol she could. There was 25 kinds of beer, 32 kinds of wine, 6 kinds of booze, 7 kinds of Sake, 21 kinds of Margaritas, 6 kinds of Scotch, and the list went on and on and on and on. Inu came with the shot glasses, wine glasses, margarita glasses, beer glasses and any other kind of glass they would need.

"Thanks puppy." She whispered and walked into the living room and yelled, "LET'S GET DRUNK!" Inu stood there with a wicked grin.

'Whoa!' he thought and walked into the living room.

Midnight in the driveway………..

Three black Corvettes drove up the long driveway. It was Naraku's gang. Naraku's emblem was a spider which was on the hood of their cars. (Oh ya, Inu's gang's emblem is the Shinkon Jewel) Naraku's gang was the second feared gang in Tokyo. (By the way, Kohaku is in this gang and NOT Sangos brother. Sorry!) They pulled up and looked into the window to find no one there.

'Good. I will make Kagome mine. She won't see that stupid dog boy.' He smirked at the thought of Kagome underneath him naked panting and moaning and screaming his name.

Inu's gang…………

They all had sensed Naraku and got on their fighting outfits. All the girls wore black baggy pants and their color shirts that showed a thick strip of skin while the boys wore black baggy pants and their color shirts. Kagome thought of Naraku and shuddered. (I would too. HE IS UGLY AND WEIRD! I MEAN WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD WANT TO RAPE SOMEONE! HE ACTUALLY THINKS KAGOME LIKES HIM! HE IS REALLY x100 STUPID!)

'I HATE HIM AND ALWAYS WILL! I AM SO GOING TO KILL HIM!" She thought. Inu sensed fury coming from Kags and smirked admiring her attitude. The boys hid in the shadows and the girls actually hid in the upper corners where the walls and ceiling meet. (NINGAS! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!) Naraku slowly opened the door and let in the rest of the gang that consisted of : Kohaku, Moore, Belare, and Dung. They soon all felt knives against their throats and girls in front of them with knives pointed at their hearts.

"Don't come back here again! Never! And the next time we see you're gang anywhere…. :she stabbed him lightly with the knife but enough to draw some blood. He winced: I won't hesitate to kill you and everyone else won't hesitate to kill your gang members! GO!" She hissed at Naraku. The boys let go and Naraku and his gang ran like the devil was after them. The gangs laughed. The boys carried the girls to their rooms and had some fun(if ya know what I mean).


	7. Kikyou vs Kagome

Kagome woke up 2 find 2 golden orbs (like this 0.0) staring at her. She didn't know it was Inuyasha so she slapped him across the face.

"OW! Oi, bitch! What the fuck was that for!" he half asked, half shouted. Inuyasha jumped out of the bed revealing his naked tan body. Kagome jumped up revealing her pale naked body.

"Well sorry! Ihave bad reflexes! Geez!" Kagome said when the door swung open revealing (a lot of 'revealing', Eh? Oh as you can tell I'm Canadian! CANADA ROCKS! Eh?) Miroku naked and Sango naked kissing in the hallway!

"GET SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON MIROKU AND SANGO! AND SAVE THAT STUFF FOR IN YOUR ROOMS!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango and Miroku broke away blushing. Then the rest of the gang came in all……….NAKED!

"GET SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON EVERYONE!" Kagome shouted. They all quickly dispersed. Miroku suddenly poked his head around the corner.

"You are lookin' quite nice today Kag!" Miroku said with a perverted grin. Sango knocked him unconscious and dragged him to their room. Everyone got to their rooms and quickly got dressed to meet downstairs.

"ACTION OUTFITS NOW!" Kagome shouted and everyone quickly changed again and rushed downstairs.

"Who?" Koga asked.

"Sluts." Kagome muttered.

"Ahhhhhhh. Kikyo's gang." Ayame said. Three knocks were heard and Inuyasha ripped open the door.

"What is it Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled.

"Dump that slut Kagome and come with me." Kikyo said smirking,

"HELL NO!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome got in front of Inuyasha.

"Kikyo lets settle this. We fight one on one. Who ever wins gets to stay with Inuyasha who doesn't, has to leave Tokyo and NEVER talk to Inuyasha again!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Fine." Kikyo said and stuck out her hand. Kagome shook it.

"Tonight. Park. Don't be late. Midnight." Kagome said and slammed the door.

"EEEEEWWWWW! Get me some disinfect formula for my hand! Its burning 'cause of her sluttish hand!" Kagome shouted as she ran into the bathroom. Everyone laughed except Inuyasha.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked noticing he didn't laugh.

"I'm scared she's gonna lose." Inuyasha exclaimed. All the girls looked at each other and smirked. All of the guys noticed and were puzzled.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why ya'll smile like that?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome can't lose." Rin said.

"It's not possible." Ayame said.

"Literally." Sango said this time seriously. Now the guys were seriously confused.

_**MIDNIGHT AT PARK………**_

****Kagome and Kikyo faced each other about fifty feet in between them.

"Ready to lose Hirugashi?" Kikyo asked.

"To bad you are!" Kagome said. A blue light formed around her and suddenly a burst of pink. When the light subdued they saw………..


	8. Misa

**SORRY! I HAVEN"T REVIEWD FOR EVER. IVE BEEN READING OTHER STORIES. ITS LAME, I KNO BUT IT'S TRUE. I HAVE A NEW STORY SO REVIEW THAT ASLO!**

Last time:

"_Don't come back here again! Never! And the next time we see you're gang anywhere…. :she stabbed him lightly with the knife but enough to draw some blood. He winced: I won't hesitate to kill you and everyone else won't hesitate to kill your gang members! GO!" She hissed at Naraku. The boys let go and Naraku and his gang ran like the devil was after them. The gangs laughed. The boys carried the girls to their rooms and had some fun(if ya know what I mean). _

Everyone was currently watching TV downstairs while the chef that Inuyasha oh so nicely (ya right) hired was cooking huge as amounts of ramen original, chicken and beef flavored. (not mixed.)

"Boring. Boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, bor-" Inuyasha stated but was interrupted by Miro.

"Stop here!" Miro yelled. Inuyasha had stopped at no other channel but……..

porn. Unbeknownst to the group, excluding Miro, all twitched there eyes in disgust. Sango was first to break the eerie silence.

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled as she hit Miro over the head with her hirokutsu (sp?) knocking him unconscious.

"Geez. Miro has been knocked out cold so many times by you Sango, you would think he liked it." Kagome said making the group go up in fits of laughter.

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door.

"What!" Inuyasha barked irked at the sudden noise.

"Someone is outside. They claim to know you Kagome." The butler Myoga said while walking away. Everyone looked at Kagome who shrugged. They all got up and made their way to the door. Inuyasha hesitantly opened the door to reveal a girl with long blue hair down to her ankles and two red stripes on each cheek. She had dark blue eyes and an red star on her forehead.

"MISA!" Kagome yelled and launched herself into Misa's arms.

"Hey Kags." Misa said gently. Inuyasha growled at the friendly affection.

"Misa, this is Inuyasha, my mate. Sango my best friend and her boyfriend Miroku. Watch out. He's perverted :Miroku rolls his eyes and sighs: (hey that rhymed) Ayame and her mate Koga. Rin and her mate Sesshy." Kagome said brightly.

"Guys this is my old friend Misa from America." Kagome said.

"Come upstairs Misa. I'll show you your room." Kagome and Misa disappeared upstairs. They rest of the gang went into the living room.

"I don't trust her." Inuyasha said.

"Me neither." Rin pouted.

"Well we can't jump to conclusions." Sesshomaru argued. Right after he said that there was a blood curling scream. They all rished upstairs to Kagome's room. They burst in to see. Kagome surrounded by her blood and Misa looming over with a knife.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

**WOOWW! Review!**


	9. Kikyo owner

_Last time: _

_They rest of the gang went into the living room._

"_I don't trust her." Inuyasha said._

"_Me neither." Rin pouted. _

"_Well we can't jump to conclusions." Sesshomaru argued. Right after he said that there was a blood curling scream. They all rished upstairs to Kagome's room. They burst in to see. Kagome surrounded by her blood and Misa looming over with a knife. _

"_KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. _

Now:

Misa quickly turned her head to where Inuyasha and the gang currently stood. She smirked showing a fang.

"Ah, stupid Miko huh? She fell for it." Misa said coldly.

"Fell for what?" Sango asked with an even icier tone making Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. Sango shrugged it off. Misa suddenly was surrounded with a blue light causing the demons to close there eyes. Misa's piercing scream of torture filled the room quickly. The blue light subsided and instead of Misa there, it was a pile of ashes except a slab of skin which looked like Misa's back. On it was a huge Spider. Kagome was surrounded wit blue light which made her float. She stood there in the air while her wounds were healed and was gently put back on the ground. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome.

"What? Inuyasha? INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she hung on to him.

"What was that?" Miroku asked.

"Probably a reincarnation of Misa that was made by Naraku." Sesshomaru stated.

"How can you tell?" Kagome asked. Sesshy pointed to Misa's back.

"A spider. Dammit! If only we knew!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What's done is done Inuyasha. Move on." Rin said while everyone else nodded. Inuyasha sighed.

"Wait. I'm gonna pay Kikyo a visit alright?" Rin asked.

"Why?" Inuyasha growled.

"Doesn't matter." She stated and walked off with Sesshomaru in tow.

Rin and Sesshy:

They both walked to Rin's convertible and got in. They drove through the twisting streets to come to a pink mansion. Rin sneered in disgust as she climbed out.

She and Sesshy walked up and knocked on the door. The door opened and Kikyo stood there.

"Like, what the hell do you, like, want?" Kikyo asked.

"Are you owned by Naraku?" Rin asked shocking Sesshomaru and Kikyo.

"Ya." Kikyo answered simply.

"Okay. Good-bye." Rin stated and walked off. Rin and Sesshy walked back to the car and back to their mansion.

In InuYasha's Mansion……

"What? Really?" Sango asked bug eyed.

"Yep. They are under control by Naraku." Rin stated.

"So if we beat Naraku's gang we also beat theirs and then we are care-free!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Exactly. Lets pay Naraku a visit once we come up with a plan." Kagome said while getting out paper and pens. They all threw out ideas to conquer Naraku.

**Wow! Kikyo is owned by Naraku, the gay guy? My lord! Geez…. Some one get me some mac and cheese! R&R! PLZ!**

**Inu-Mikos (Ann) **


	10. Under Attack Part One

**Whoa…****its**** been like so long….****i've**** been so busy with crap and all that shit!! I just got back from ****fuckin**** Japan!!! Well on with the story……**

_She and __Sesshy__ walked up and knocked on the door. The door opened and Kikyo stood there._

_"Like, what the hell do you, like, want?" Kikyo asked._

_"Are you owned by Naraku?" __Rin__ asked shocking __Sesshomaru__ and Kikyo._

_"__Ya__."__ Kikyo answered simply._

_"Okay. Good-bye." __Rin__ stated and walked off. __Rin__ and __Sesshy__ walked back to the car and back to their mansion._

_In __InuYasha's__ Mansion……_

_"What? __Really?"__ Sango asked bug eyed._

_"Yep.__ They are under control by Naraku." __Rin__ stated._

_"So if we beat __Naraku's__ gang we also beat theirs and then we are care-free!" Inuyasha smirked._

_"Exactly.__Lets__ pay Naraku a visit once we come up with a plan." Kagome said while getting out paper and pens. They all threw out ideas to conquer Naraku._

Chapter 10: Under Attack

"So that kinky-ho is actually owned by the one and only Naraku?!" Sango asked while chowing down her third piece of pizza and turning off the TV. (They're into procrastination…like me!) Kagome looked up and smiled showing the pizza sauce all over her teeth. Everyone cracked up except Sango who made gagging noises.

"Well..what are we gonna do? I mean, kinky-ho and Misa are controlled by him. CREATED by him…" exclaimed Rin while tapping her chin comically. Everyone nodded while thinking to themselves.

"but to know what Misa looks like and how she knows me and stuff…that'd mean he's met her before!" Kagome said.

"Nope." Someone said and everyone jumped up.

"Who the fuck was that?!" Koga shouted.

Kagura stepped out of the shadows and grinned. Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"Why are you here?" he growled at her while stepping closer. Kagura laughed and pulled out her feather from her hair.

"I hate Kikyo and Naraku! I'd do anything to betray them! Anyways, Kags…" She started but Kagome growled.

"Its Kagome to you or Ms. Hiragashi!" she growled and pulled out an arrow. Kagura put her hands up in her defense and chuckled.

"Anyways, Ka-go-me, Naraku implanted those memories in your head somehow. They never happened and you never met Misa. Sorry hun." Kagura drawled out.

"WHAT?! That's bullshit!" Kagome screamed and Inu and Miro held her back. Kagome struggled free but didn't attack Kagura no matter how tempting it was.

"She's no lying Kags..I can smell her remember?" Inuyasha whispered in to Kagome's ear and she relaxed.

"Thanks for the help but it's time for you to go!" Ayame whispered. (I forgot about her!) Kagura nodded and flew away on her feather.

"Now what?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around and looked at the puzzled group.

"Tomorrow. We attack!" they said in unison and everyone cheered!

**WOW!!! THAT WAS FUN!!! R & R!!! C U L8TR AND ILL TRY TO REMEMBER TO UPDATE!!!!**

Inuyasha: you better wench!

Me: excuse me?! Shut up or I'll make you die next chapter!!

Inuyasha: keh. I'm sorry 'kay?! Wench…..

Me: I'm gonna kill you!

The gang: BYE BYE!!!


End file.
